Respect My Personal Space, Please
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Nazz tries to seduce our innocent little sockhead. Will she succeed or will it turn into a fiasco? Read and find out! Complete.
1. Crushing

**So, dang I decided to write Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction, and of course, I chose the Edd/Nazz pairing, since there aren't many serious ones, and I like the pairing because Edd is the best male character and deserves the best female character there is = Nazz.**

**I grew up with the Swedish version of the show, but I by far think the English voices are the best. :3 And for some reason, Nazz's name in the Swedish dub is Tess xD Don't ask me! I've got no idea.**

**If there's anything not adding up, forgive despicable me. I'm uploading this at night and I'm very tired. I'll edit when I get the chance.  
**

**Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

She didn't feel like doing this.

Her study was supposed to claim her an A for sure. The only problem was that chemistry was never her favorite subject. Is that weird? Just the plain thought to remember all elements one by one and at the same time know were each are located on the periodic table made her want to barf. Only a nerd would be engaged in this boring, not least complicated, subject.

Nazz had dozed off on her desk, but the slam of the door downstairs made her twitch, waking her up. Her parents would be gone the rest of the day and she had nothing planned except studying for the test next week. She moaned feeling she couldn't take all this. The abbreviations of the elements and all that shit. Who cares?

Over the years, Nazz has matured with a giant step...mostly physically. The puberty have been smooth-talking with mother nature and definitely not been a gentleman. Her breasts were absolutely HUGE, so much that she had to wear Double D sized bras (Gotta love the puns). Her hips were wide like the Nile, and her waist thin as a needle. She had let her hair grown a great amount of length and reached down her back, but still had it's rounded shape.

She was absolutely outstanding, and no boy could deny it, not even the homosexual ones. Some girls would kill for her body...

But she wanted to right them into thinking the opposite. She hated being hot.

She couldn't even pass one single guy without them drooling the ground below them and whistling and saying nasty things. She wanted guys to love HER, not her looks. She even tried to put on proper clothes so not to show off her feminine curves too much, though too bad her face was really pretty too.

She smiled dreamily to herself as she drifted away to her wonderland.

The ones who had always had her eye were the Eds. Sure, they tried to lure people with their antics, but she found it funny. She never really understood why the kids (or now teenagers) were being so mean and complaining so much. If they didn't like what they did, they could just ignore them. They didn't have to bully the lights out of them...like Kevin.

Ugh...Kevin. She had been going out with him, but didn't like his attitude, deciding in the end to break up with him. She wanted sensitive, shy guys that would try their best to talk to her, even though it was hard. She was a very outward kind of girl and sociable, so she was far away from shy as possible. It would be no match from her perspective.

Especially one of the Eds had stolen her attention (and heart) when it came to the characteristics she looked for in a boy.

It was not Ed. Yes, he was a funny guy and had a heart of gold, but way too imaginary and random for her taste (she wouldn't go as far as to call him stupid, like Sarah did).

It was definitely NOT Eddy, she wanted specifically to point out. He was also hilarious and with a sense of humor, but how egoistical and money-loving he was couldn't even be measured enough. Besides, he had been one of those drooling at her appearance. Definitely out of league.

Now she was bending fully over her desk, he flat stomach pressing against it and her soft lady lumps following it's lead, but had a harder time to cooperate with the desk's surface. The cleft of her breasts was unbearable visible and she lifted up a foot to have a better balance. Her heart skipped a beat.

Edd. Ah yes, Edd. He was perfect, and everything she looked for. Shy, sensitive, clever and so polite it was funny even. Heck, she didn't even care that he was slender as a match, she was never into macho guys anyway. Also, he was the cutest guy in the Cul-de-sac; even Marie and Sarah could inquire that.

If you would let her keep talking, she would become dirtier and dirtier by the second. Hope you don't mind.

Well, there was his way of explaining advanced things, and his way with words. Damn, once when he tried to explain autism when talking about Johnny, she had to wave her hand before her face to cool herself down. 'It's a neuropsychiatric disability meaning a pervasive developmental disorder. The affected functions can both be emotional and cognitive...' Everyone else, even Sarah, fell asleep during that period of time. He was sweating and smiling shyly at her when he saw that Nazz listened with a glowing enthusiasm. She complimented on how good he was with the psychology subject and he stared down at the floor, blushing in plenty shades of red.

She had felt the urge to hug him close; wanting him to know that she really meant every word. Man, he was so adorable when he blushed.

He was slightly different from his youth as well. His sock hat was longer; reaching behind his neck, and a few strands of hair peeked from under it as before. Nazz still hadn't seen his hair, but there had been going on a rumor around the cul-de-sac that he was blonde, resulting her in having a lot of fantasies every night about it. He wore a fire red sweatshirt and a pair of pale jeans along with converse shoes. His face was just a little bit matured, but basically he had the same boyish round face when 12, and the charming gap in between his teeth. Even though he did not look like it, he still was a sucker for science and psychology.

Nazz shut her eyes and squealed quietly, and to her horror felt her nipples go hard. Everything, absolutely everything was perfect about him. If he had flaws, they included in that perfection.

She couldn't concentrate. Gosh, she couldn't concentrate. She even started to panic right at this moment; actually for the first time since studying. Instead of working, she had been fantasizing about her knight in shining armor and let her daydreaming control her mind with an iron fist. Something from her dream last night flashed before her eyes, of him thrusting into her, decided to take it's toll. She covered her cheeks and blushed madly. Enough now, ENOUGH! She repeated in her head. She banged her fist on the wooden desk and sighed.

She knew why she had fallen for him. Why she had fallen for the sweet, innocent, sexually oblivious (most of the time) little Double D. Because he had been the only boy not drooling over her presence in their teenage years. He had been engrossed with his ants and all his scientific projects that he didn't pay her attention that way. One of the endless reasons she liked him so much.

Her dreams from last night kept on corrupting her mind, and in the end she stopped fighting back. Nazz felt that warm, wetness between her thighs and she dragged in a shaky breath as she whispered. "Double D..." She started to trail her fingers down her breasts, imagining him doing that to her, down her silky-smooth stomach and towards her womanhood. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when realizing where she was heading. She took the hand up and slammed it on the desk; so hard her mobile phone fell down on the floor with a loud thump.

Then it hit her.

She stared at the mobile in silence. 'It's impolite to stare', would be Double D's answer to her doing. Gosh, the dilemma fought the most violent fight, really, it was pure bloodshed. Should she really...

Call him?

No, not like that. She didn't want to ask him out...yet; what the goal was in her mind was to ask him coming over and help her with her studies. Was that even a lie? She needed help and her parents wouldn't be home until midnight. And except Double D being her crush, he had the highest grades in school, being no question when he had the highest IQ of them all and a fascination for nature and science since a toddler. He and she had a lot to catch up, anyway.

She slowly picked up the phone and clicked the numbers, with a slightly nervous expression, added with the sweat beads coming up on her face. She brought the phone to her right ear, and waited for the long, what felt like endless, tones to be interrupted so to hear the voice of the guy of her dreams.

Her heart melted when she heard him pick up the phone and greet with his full name. She tightened the grip on her phone and quivered a little.

'_Eddward speaking_.'

Nazz pulled away, cleared her throat to offer a very sensual and flirty greeting.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, it was alright. Hope it wasn't too hasty or sumthin'.**

**Review! (I eat them like cereal...)**


	2. Pressing Charges

**Not much to say except: Enjoy, rate and review! (I'll give you cookies...)**

* * *

He didn't even yell 'I take it!' when the phone rang. He obviously was considered living alone because of his parents only communicating him via patches. He can't recall seeing them the last time, at least not properly.

He picked it up after it rung about three signals, and didn't even bother to think about that he sounded monotone when answering, whomever it would be.

"Eddward speaking." It would probably be Eddy or Ed, or else it would be a prank call. Or maybe, he added for fun, his lawyer of his parents' custody, or maybe Marie's stalki-

"Hello, Double D." Edd's eyes grew in surprise as did the tingly feeling in his gut as he swallowed hard when hearing that sensual voice. It was Nazz! Wait...Nazz? "Oh, Nazz! He-hello." That pretty girl of the cul-de-sac that would make him and his friends speak incomprehendly. Oh boy, he had started to sweat. What did she want from him? More creepily; how did she know about his phone number? Oh wait...it's registered in the school catalogue. How silly of him.

Double D twirled his finger around the phone contact and stumbled on his words bewildered; trying to make out something of the situation.

"C-can I be of your assistance? Are you present at a club? Do I need to walk you home? Is your car asunder? Did Kevin hurt you? Did you fall down the stairs and hurt yourself?..." 'Oh man, SHUT UP.' He lectured himself. Edd shyly scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed of him suddenly showing affection. He leaned over the counter in the kitchen, but quickly got up as he realized it was a very feminine move.

Nazz just giggled at his concern. "No, it's okay. I'm not off fighting in the jungles of Amazonas, but thank you for your concern. I do need your help, though." She didn't leave her flirty tone one second even.

Edd pulled his collar with his finger to air himself up. She needed his help? Help from HIM? The nerd of the cul-de-sac whose obsession was science and psychology? The guy who had helped Eddy with his scams during childhood? One of the three guys everyone despised with a rich passion?

Then he remembered Nazz had always been kind to them (if they weren't going too far), so he shook off the sad memory.

"I-I'd love to." 'Quit stuttering, you imbecile.' "What help do you need from me?" He asked wary. Edd listened carefully as she started to explain, sounding realistic in her voice when she told him about her chemistry problems. Edd's pride made him forget about who he was dealing with and straightened out his spine to stand up like a soldier.

"Seems like you need some tutoring. Edd will come to the rescue, miss." He beamed with pride, a sweet smile curling his lips. He heard Nazz giggle with amusement, softening his stomach to the core.

"I will give you some bucks if you want-" Nazz started, but Edd interrupted her, frowning at her suggestion. If he had been Eddy, he would've said yes in a heartbeat, but they were complete opposites in occasions like these.

Eddy wasn't here, was he?

"Thank you, Nazz, but no. Chemistry and science shall be taken seriously in all cases. I will do it for free." Period. Yes, he was going to be volunteering. He was not gonna let this slip either. Edd was also going to have benefits out of this; not selfish ones, but the ones that he would build up his non-phobia for pretty girls like her.

"Well, if you're offering. When can you come over? If it's okay today, I mean." Edd had a short thought about declining and assist her tomorrow, but hearing her pretty voice and worry drained his sanity by whole.

"It's okay today. Maybe I can come over in half an hour?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay, it's settled then. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up on him, but he still had the phone next to his ear. He couldn't believe it. He was going to tutor Nazz! And he had no idea he would do just that a few minutes ago! Joy. Yes, gaiety indeed. He hoped he could become good friends with her.

He sent himself off to his room to prepare for being Nazz's personal teacher for the evening.

"Crap!" Nazz clutched her round-shaped head, pressing her lips together. Why did he have to suggest only half an hour for her to prepare her 'weapons' against him? Aw well, done is done. Better get kicking.

She stepped into the bathroom and into the shower. As she squirted some shampoo on her hand her thoughts drifted to Double D. Her original plan, she was ashamed, it was not really to do process in her studies...only. She was going to look attractive to him, so to see the signals if he liked her or not. She had known the Eds since childhood and it was no question he would be nervous, but she knew how they would react if they felt a deeper feeling toward her. And it would be if they cast her glances and didn't care if she had make-up on; but as her plan was going to be put into action, she had to dress up in order to trigger a feeling within Double D that would lead him to liking her in a more-than-friends way.

As she touched her whole being, she once again paid attention to her perfect anatomy. When it came to her looks, there would be no way Double D would not at least sneak peek at her when he thought she wasn't looking...unless he was gay. It was doubtful in her book though, as to why she didn't quite know. He just didn't seem like a gay guy is all. It must've made him sick of guys anyway when dealing with them since childhood; and one of them annoying at that, she thought hinting about Eddy. Ed was random and energic, but didn't exactly equal with annoying in this case; neither for her or for Double D.

She turned the knob, turning the water off, and stepped out wrapping a towel around her. It covered her breasts and then she took a towel wrapped around her hair.

Nazz went over to the mirror in order to root out her vanity case in the drawers. Finding it, she smiled contently while running her lip gloss along her big lips; making sure to cover every spot she could get at. Pressing her lips together to flatten it out, she reached for the mascara, eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. Doing her thing she was kind of a narcissist being about her face. Her brittle little arms and her curvy legs matched her face and hair really well. Who knew that the Nazz of the cul-de-sac when being kids would turn into such a beautiful young woman? The more she looked at herself, twisting and turning with her eyes on the whole-body mirror the entire time, the more she was sure Double D would be unable to resist her. She was dangerous.

Though her happy thoughts got shredded when it got her into thinking Double D was the most cautious and moral person of them all. He would be a hard goal to reach. But her being the arrow, and him the target, she had a to catch a perfect look; not even one strand sprawling, and not the lip gloss too gleamy. There was still hope for her.

Turning paranoid, she redid her looks over and over until she knew for sure she couldn't do it any better than done. Unwrapping the towel on her head, she reached out to the hair dryer and began to dry up her blonde hair. She had been to the hairdresser a few days ago and asked for a few purple strands decorating her well-combed hairdo.

Remembering to comb, she banged her right fist into her left palm.. Turning off the hairdryer, she combed her hair gently; but not much. There was really no need for her to comb it, though did so anyway so to still her paranoia.

She decided to fix some flaws later, walked to her room and searched in her wardrobe to find something fitting, something seducing; but still something that wouldn't scream with suspicion. She didn't find the perfect clothing but decided to take a lavendel colored top, with no shoulder-straps, a pearl necklace with thick, white pearls on it. A pair of black jeans that reached to the end of her thighs; simply too short would look too ostentatious, and too long would look too sissy and cowardly.

Nazz didn't give much about the shoes, so she simply took a pair of beige sandals. Her feet were no important; it was everything beyond.

She stole a look of herself in the mirror and gasped.

She looked like an angel, if she had the right to smooth-talk herself.

The jeans fabric delicately hugged around her curves, and made her behind sit firmly in place. The top made a great match as it coated over her big breasts and cupped them snugly, but not too much to look slutty. Her waist was visible, which had been her intention, and the hair was far from a failure. Everything looked better on her than expected; she was just positive at flinging mean critiques at herself.

This would definitely make him feel uneasy of his emotions. Not in a bad way; more in a confused (and hopefully good) way. He would reach the max level of being a nervous wreck, even more than Eddy or Ed have ever been.

A twitch bothered her pretty features as she heard the door bell ring. She coughed subtly and ran her palms above her head to make sure she had done it right. She decided she had, took a closer step to the mirror as the bell rang for a second time. She winked at her reflection and mimed with her lip-glossed lips:

"Go get him, tiger." And went downstairs to answer the door of her tutor.

* * *

**Nazz is ready to roll! How will it go? Read in the next chapter!**


	3. What do you want from me?

"Hi, Na...ah?" Edd didn't finish his sentence properly, but instead let his mouth stay open and his eyes go wide seeing the young woman standing in front of him.

Nazz licked her lips subtly, and with an attempt to push out her bust and delicately (and a little too nasty in her book) bent her lower body back and offered a warm and playful smile, giggling very feminine and batted her eyelashes, trying to make him take a note that she had a very great cleft right there between her giant lady pecs.

"Hello, Double D." Nazz said sensually; too much to be in her character. 'Oh my gosh', Double D thought, 'Is she intentionally trying to trigger my biologically male delirium?' But slapped himself, banning out the thoughts out of his brainiac head. To his horror, he felt his palms go sweaty and everytime he tried to say something, it just ended him stutter out something stupid from his normally intelligent mouth.

"Uhh...I...u-...umm...Na-nana...bab..a...y-you...d -di...I?" He tried, bringing up his hands to the hat on his head to pull it down over his very dark red face. 'Oh my...she's going to call me a person who prefers to stay out of risky occasions.' A coward, in other words. If possible, his face turned even redder when realizing Nazz was staring at him, and feeling his knees clappering.

Nazz smirked to herself. 'Bullseye!' she thought, as she brought forward a hand to tap on his shoulder, trying to sound normal so not to make him too hot...they were just getting started. "You alright...Double D?" She asked sincerely, swinging her head to sort out her hair on each side with fair quantity.

Double D dared to peek from his hat after a few minutes, and nodded after staring at her in silence for a while. She turned a heel, making her way upstairs once again.

"If you say so, dude. You sure you don't want a glass of water or something?" Nazz was starting to worry; had she taken this too far already? Maybe Double D was much more sensitive than she thought. Who was she kidding when she dressed up; guys his age were still in puberty and very easily manipulated by hot girls like her. Well, of course it varied depending on the individual, but let's not forget Double D is sensitive and timid. So timid it hurt...but in her case, it encouraged her to keep going with this.

Keep going with the flow, so to say.

Double D decided not to answer, as it presumably just would make his words come out less comprehensible; maybe even more than earlier as his jitters found their way to the max of the meter when attracting his attention to Nazz's petite, swaying posterior as she wandered upstairs. Double D once again tugged his hat over his eyes.

This would be a LONG tutoring night.

"So Nazz, what's a 'sodium' and what's it's utility and capabilities?" The boy confidently asked. This had gone surprisingly more easy than he thought it would. Nazz was actually acting as if she really wanted to understand; even though she ended up metaphorically thrown in the ditch question after question. He took mental notes of her honestly trying to think of the answers, and then let it leave her lip-glossed lips, but then her comebacks would still fall. How could something coming from a hot chick like her give him the wrong answers?

Wait a sec...did he just think of her as a 'hot chick' and not as an 'attractive, beautiful, modern version of the mythical goddess Aphrodite'?

What was he thinking?

Nazz blew one of her bangs in frustration and attempted at coming up with an answer, as she chewed her bubblegum. Double D had frowned at her doing when they started the tutoring but decided to leave it be. It may be impolite to chew bubblegum with someone acquainted, as it was a nonchalant act, but it was also rude to tell that person off. A thing he hadn't quite given a thought when they were kids.

"Sodium is a metal, an element. Capabilities is of softness and is found in the crusts. Sodium is used in eatables such as pepper, circa 5-7 gramme." Nazz answered, not letting her eyes off Double D for one moment. He was aware this didn't affect him and he knew why.

"Umm...you got the gist of it, but were incorrect 25,2%. 25% rounded off. Sodium is not used for pepper; it's used for it's twin in meals, salt. It's chemical name is sodium chloride and, as mentioned, applied for dishes to add a more pleasant taste to the tastebuds. The formula is NaCl..." Nazz sent off a flickerish smile, and it took a while for Double D to realize a small feminine hand was touching his briefly and side being of a girl being pressed against his side frame.

When stopping being oblivious, his blush increased wildly and the heart's race could beat the fastest runner alive. The only way to save himself from this awkward situation; was just to keep on gibbering about the wonders of chemistry. It didn't help when he felt her lady lumps on the goosebumps on his arm.

"...uh-uh...hmm..." Double D felt to his frustrated terror that he closed his eyes; as if he was enjoying Nazz breaking the rules of his personal space. But he snapped them open faster than he had closed them, though his eyes still looked insanitary calm.

Nazz sniggered. This would be a lot more simple than she had thought. Double D was so easily manipulated, and his polite ways made it hard for him to tell her to back off from him. Besides, his cute innocence of the situation, made her so excited that she felt like she wanted to try...going all the way. It was so wrong, but intrigued her so much she didn't know if her sanity would keep going on about...

Double D snapped out of his trance.

"P-please, Nazz...respect my personal space." He stammered, massaging with his free hand on his temple. It had become a nervous habit of his. What happened next, he didn't expect.

Nazz actually backed away with a smile as if she had waited for rejection. The girl put her arms on the desk, heaving herself on it as she drummed her fingers on the wood.

"I wondered when you would say that." Nazz pointed out as a matter of fact. Wow, could a response sound any weirder? Not when it came from Nazz.

As far as Double D was concerned, he somewhat thought of there was more to the whole tutoring hour than she had asked for. Did she want something from him? He attempted to recall a moment he had borrowed anything from Nazz, but they never interacted much. Double D and the other Eds had been way too shy to ask anything of her, unless she was the one to start a conversation with them. But those conversations never lead them to ask for help. Either they didn't think of the possibility or they just never had the guts. Last part sounded plausible.

"You know, Double D..." Nazz started, with an attempt at building tension, "...I've never met a guy as smart as you. How do you do?" Curious, she turned her chair around as if to alarm a possible conversation to catch up.

Double D honestly didn't know, but didn't want to disappoint with just a rigid, short reply.

"I don't know, actually. I've just been fascinated by the nature and how the world works, to begin with. The complexity of the interplay between mother nature and the lifeforms. That the animals and human beings produces carbon dioxide and the plants and trees in return produces oxygen for us to breathe, but only if they trade it with carbon dioxide. The question worth a thousand dollars is: what started it all? Something had to start ecosystem, but what? What gave the animals the oxygen to start with or vice cersa?" Double D hadn't realized he speculated freely, and talked as if he was thinking of hidden thoughts bottled up inside he just now got out.

Nazz was speechless. Everything he just said sounded like something that people should think of more often, and she didn't see it coming. He wasn't just smart; he was actually pondering about the works of nature and how it came to be as fused. Especially at his age. He was 17 years old!

"Its sounds like biology is your thing, huh?" She stated, "Ever thought of working with something that circles the environment subject?" Double D eyes widened and stared at Nazz as if she just appeared right there on the chair. She was actually listening. Ed, Eddy or anyone else would just tell him off or excuse themselves with another subject. He had learned to live with it as he was not the one to boast about or take much air as Eddy. Ed was just too...less intelligent to understand what he was talking about. Double D had always been humble; and he knew it shows.

Nazz was one of a kind. She wasn't just lady pecs (as Eddy or Kevin would have put it) she was actually a person, and that something had grown on him over the years; making him stop staring at her and go with the flow of guys thinking 'boys will be boys'. Instead of drooling over her, he had shown her respect by at least trying to communicate as if she was a guy. It had been an ordeal, but worth a medal in the end.

She was doing something that threatened to go against his conclusions, and that being her invading his personal bubble. He had no idea what she was setting up; but whatever it was, he wasn't too fond of it. He decided to play it safe.

He understood at the moment he had left her with her question lingering in the air and babbled forth.

"It's in my plans, but I don't want to be too hasty. I'm sticking to my routines until I've finished college." He answered tentatively, putting his hand on top of his hat as if someone was going to pull it off. Nazz nodded gently, staring as if she could look into his soul.

"That's why I like you, Double D." She started talking sensually again, not much to Double D's convenience. He began fiddling with his shirt, his cheeks a light tint of pink.

"You're clever, ambitious and you don't drool whenever I'm close by. You've gained my respect over the years for that...and attention." She haven't shown attention, only from afar where he couldn't see her. Hey, even the bravest girls had some shyness in them.

"Nazz...w-why me?" Right after asking he wanted to smack himself. Could you say something stupider after she just answered the question throbbing his mind beforehand?

She just giggled at that, lightly touching his hand with her nail-polished one. She intentionally cupped her chest, moved around her hands on her 'spherical milk-extractors' as Double D put it. The most horrific part was that she never left her eyes from his one moment.

He stood up, pulling his hat over his face.

"Can I borrow your bathroom?" His nervousness didn't affect being polite. "Alright, dude-" "Thanks." He answered quickly, exiting the room and leaving her stunned.

Nazz let a playful smile tug her lips. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry about the chemistry part and biology. I tried to sound smart, but failed miserably. Having Double D in a fanfic is tough, him speaking advanced and shit :/ Ah well, better get used to it.**

**Review or not, do to your heart's content! ^^**


	4. Not My Personal Space!

**Is it just me or do the chapters become longer and longer? xD Hope it's not. Just me, I mean, heh heh ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Have you ever read Greek mythology? Much? Or not? Then either way, you must at least have heard of the tale of Odyssey. Shortly put, it's about a man who leaves his home in Ithaca to fight the Trojans (what they fought about is another story). After the war, Odysseus, the main protagonist, tries to make his way home but evil and good Gods is in his way and it takes him 20 years to arrive at home to his wife Penelope and his son Telemachus. That's basically the whole story, put more into detail of what he goes through.

What Double D thought of in the current situation was a certain event in the story.

In the story, Odysseus is stuck on an island, and a few of his men goes to investigate. They don't come back after a while, and one of his men who did warns them that they got transformed into pigs, and therefore Odysseus decides to get to the bottom of it.

On his way, there's a God messenger named Hermes he encounters. He tells Odysseus that a witch, Circe, on the island is responsible for the transformation and he can't do anything about it without his help. So, he gets help by Hermes, but one of the warnings Hermes said made Double D's stomach flutter and uneasy of the present.

He says that her compromise will be, unfortunately, for him to immerse with Circe in sexual intercourse. Odysseus turns dismayed and hesitant since he's married, but then Hermes says something Double D will never forget, even though it played no certain part in his life before.

_"You can't deny a goddess."_

You may wonder what the hell's this got to do with the situation, but believe it, it's got more to do with the position than you could believe.

Nazz was the meaning of beauty, as though she started it. He was ashamed to admit he actually payed attention to her anatomy, and it was perfection of the female body. He had studied, so he should know.

She was like a _goddess._

The boy still wasn't sure if Nazz was trying to hit on him, or if she had just missed their friendship. But one thing he got figured; her attempts at connection wasn't regular. If it was true that she wanted something like that from him, intimacy that is, this line of the story suited perfectly.

He felt like he was in Odysseus place. Nothing else in the story was similar, except for that one line that could stand out and mean so much more in many occasions.

_"You can't deny a goddess."_

In his case of denying a goddess he meant that no guy can resist her charms. Unless they were a gentleman, like Double D. Now, he didn't mean to boast, but it was a matter of fact. Eddy or Kevin would have not denied in a heartbeat, whilst Double D would stay hesitant.

The power of her gaze, and the power that she had something, just something there, was enough to enchant a man. She was like the mix of Aphrodite (the Goddess of beauty and love), Medusa (the goddess who turned men into stone if they looked her in the eyes) and then Circe he just told you about.

Wow, what was he dwelling about? You wouldn't understand. His mind got too far, especially at occasions of fluster.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He WAS cute, and he knew it. Jimmy was homosexual, and it could be hinted in the childhood, and then proven in the future it was not a thing of the past. The little feminine boy had had a crush on Double D and had called him cute while they studied at the library. Even though he was not gay himself, he had blushed at the compliment. Jimmy was a nice guy and would never force his sexual orientation on someone else, it was rude. He knew better than being egoistic.

Double D closed his eyes and counted to ten. He sincerily hoped Nazz was not flirting with him; not that he didn't feel flattered, but he still was timid and needed his space for a longer time. He was still 17, he didn't want to be too hasty and do something he could regret as and adult. According to studies, teenagers are extra sensitive to the sexual act and, humorous put, either their penises or vaginas itched of wanting it to stick into something, or be entered. He had himself met his horrible destiny of waking up with an erection, but tried not to touch himself. He was a teenager, but it didn't mean he wasn't innocent. Thinking of touching himself in his family's home where they kept everything organized, sent daggers up his being of discomfort.

He refused to masturbate. Meaning, he had no idea how it felt to have an orgasm.

Ok, now he got to the sexual subject when thinking of Nazz. How the, pardon the language, FUCK did it come to this? Was he turned on by the fact Nazz could be trying to seduce him?

He shook the thought off. Oh, no. He so didn't want to be tempted, and was going to try his best not to be. He certainly decided to deny a goddess, even if another part of him told him otherwise. It was challenge he was willing to take on.

She wanted a fight? She was gonna have a fight, he thought as he left the room with a new boost of confidence.

While Double D had been away, Nazz had been eyeing her looks and her clothes. Was there something he didn't find appealing? She let out a confused groan, clutching the fabric of her top. She wasn't dumb. It was painfully obvious something with her approach had been bothering Double D, to say the least.

If she could say it herself, she really was a catch. Then why was something holding him back when she obviously wanted him near?

On second thought, it was pretty...thrilling. A grin slowly crept upon her face. Hard-to-get-personality was perhaps one of his specialties. It would force her to bust out the big guns, pun intended and not, in order for him to stop resisting her trying to be intimate. A plan developed. Let's begin with this game...

When Double D entered the room, she quickly dusted off her top and ran her fingers through her golden locks, getting ready to turn around and offer a heart warming smile. When she did, Double D felt his insides melt. This was going to be a real mental war, making him to prepare his weapons; trying to stay as innocent as possible. Trying to ignore every single move she could make trying to look suggestive. Oblivious to her, of course.

They studied for a long time being, and they even started to feel comfortable around each other. It shocked Double D that she hadn't tried to do anything suggestive. But unknown to him, she was just pressing charges.

Their teaching and learning soon turned into small talk of silly little stories, their books still lying open on their desks as if awaiting for them to start over. If books were alive, they would be disappointed.

"How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Double D asked Nazz, his clutched fists balancing his head, elbows on the desk. Nazz was bending back and wobbled nonchalantly on her desk. She chuckled.

"That's impossible to answer, dude!" She nudged him, leaving him playfully punching her arm lightly.

"Well, miss, it's the point of it. The real entertainment is not the answer, it's the question itself. Mean, just hear it! It's so full of puns it hurts!" He flashed a smile, sitting upright so to have a better view at the lady in front of him. She smiled warmly, but the smile soon turned into something alluring, making Double D's insides well up with butterflies. Excitement or worry? Both. The perfect word.

"Y'know, Double D..." She started, her words lingering in the air. She bent forward, her breasts bouncing, hoping to catch her crush staring at least a millisecond at the cleft between her breasts.

"There once was a man from Nantucket..." Double D's stomach tightened. _Oh boy_, Double D thought,_ she really crosses the line of being nasty. _A deep blush quickly decorated his cheeks and he looked away. She didn't continue; hopelessly enjoying his reaction. The more thick the air got from the tension, the more Nazz scooted closer with her chair. She had no idea why she wasn't embarrassed at all, she just wasn't. It fell to her nature to act like she did.

Double D snapped. "No, Nazz, just no." He chuckled away, "We were just starting to get along..." He backed off with his chair as it gave off a loud screech by the friction of the floor, but her chair gave off the same sound as she scooted closer to him again, a sly grin plastered on her face. _I got him. There's no way he can get out of this without his 'punishment', and a crap load of embarrassment from his point of view._

She acted up a puzzled face, and stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she pretended she understood what he was getting at.

"Oh, you mean _that _version. I was going to tell you about the man who kept his cash in a bucket." She teased off. The boy's face melted. _She was doing it on purpose, I just know it. _He released a shaky breath and proceeded to have a fair distance between the two of them, slowly failing as she kept on approaching.

"Y'know, Double Dude...It's alright. No one is completely pure. It's just the way a human being is built." She comforted, then cast her eyes down on his crotch, much to his horror. She didn't angle her head up as her eyes drifted back up to his red coloured face and left off a sly smirk.

"I...kinda like that side of you." For no apparent reason, she felt her heart pick up the pace. What? Was she nervous? That she might mess her seducion up? She banned the thought. How ridiculous. She was NAZZ. Even if she did something wrong, Double D surely wouldn't care, or better up, even notice. He just avoided seeing the wrong in a person.

Deciding this was going to slow, she took drastic measures as she stood up and bent down head-to-head level with her crush. He had since long ago started to sweat by embarrassment but got worse when her choice of proximity was too inappropriate. He swallowed a heavy clod of saliva he hadn't noticed he had gathered, and gripped the armchairs. _This was going to be a long night...of studying!_ He quickly added. Good lord...when did he think of that?

He gasped, and unconsciously twitched his legs as Nazz non-subtly pressed her knee, against his _crotch._ No doubt she was trying to make him hard. Nazz on the other hand, felt excited by his innocent reaction. Trudged to go further, she grabbed his shoulders and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Double D's heart went faster than a cheetah's maximum speed on the African grounds. He heard her slightly mumble. "Double D..." and could have heard "I want you." But he wasn't sure. Want him? Yeah, well...he had been kind of a "chick magnet" as Eddy would've put it in their childhood, but they had just been kids. Now, when they were teenagers, he knew the same childish look took up his features. Was she still attracted to it...or to him? If it was the first, he would reject her on the spot.

To his panic-struck terror, he actually felt his body becoming amorous. The knee rubbing was surprisingly effective, so far even he didn't expect it; he hadn't noticed himself being so aroused. Nazz must've felt this because she giggled; tickling the smooth skin on his neck. Why wasn't he doing anything? She was invading his personal space! ...But did he want her to "break the rules"?...

He didn't know. It was so confusing.

Double bit his lip when she had completed the task; his ...um..."wisdom stick" was now hard like flinta, but he hadn't "extracted his seed" yet. Yeah, that's Double D to ya.

A sheepish whimper escaped his lips when she had taken advantage of his exposed neck; trailing her lips on it and gently started to suck on it. He opened his eyes, a mix of a determined frown and arousal. _He was going to win this, and by win, he also meant by far._

He worked with every nerve of his body to exhale a moan when her tongue touched his skin. Nazz's tongue. NAZZ'S. If he had been Eddy (or any boy else) they would have come right now, though Double D had higher standards, and in every occasion at that.

The boy waited until she was finished leaving the hickey and gently pushed her off, and by his means of gently, he underrated the word. She fell onto the floor violently, yelling an "Ouch" as she rubbed her head. He was instinctively going to apologize, but closed his mouth as something was halting him. _Why can't I apologize? Did she deserve it? Maybe she did. She invaded my personal space._

"Double D, what the hell, dude?" Nazz said, annoyed as she dusted herself off after standing up. He fidgeted with his fingers and muttered "I'm sorry". He said it very quietly, but enough for her to hear. She calmed down and forced a smile as she still wasn't all too happy about what he did.

Irritation wasn't considered a word when she stared amused at his crotch. He looked down, curled himself up as he shyly covered his privacy. It had turned somewhat softer after the incident of pushing her off; but still was kind of hard.

Nazz put a finger to her chin in light thought. _Should I save it for later?_ She decided the thought, as she stood up to face the door, momentarily ignoring the flustered face of her crush.

"So...would you like some ice-cream?"

* * *

**I'm not all too happy about this chapter. It was too hasty in my book TT_TT**

**RR! :3**


	5. Do you want me or want want me?

**Pattern ruined. This chapter is shorter than the last one xD lol**

**Read, read, please! :3**

* * *

Double D didn't know what he was thinking when he replied: "Yes, please." It ought to be another one of her tricks. His timid mind couldn't go further as to what she could do to seduce him with ice-cream; the sugar-bomb. At least not at the moment. Heck, she just had her chance to take him whole (not by his permission, but by her ability to sneak upon someone's personal space), but blew it. And why did she? Was she regretting her attempts when he pushed her off? He silently hoped, crossing his fingers behind his back as she went before him down to the kitchen.

"I've only got popsicles. But I bet it's dandy with you." She didn't even look back to check his nod, but to be safe, he mumbled a "Yes, please". Ah, damn. His polite ways to always end with "please", really got to him. He stroked the spot she had sucked on, not shooing away the shade on his face any better.

Anyway, popsicles seemed fine, he couldn't think of a possible perverted methaphor from them. Well, not yet, at least.

But Nazz sure as hell could.

She was forced to form a new playground for her seduction, as the previous had failed partly. She, to her glee, could approach him without rejection. Because, probably he was too shy. Juicy bonus points for getting him hard. If only that action craved for his foreplay, then this step couldn't slip. This just couldn't fail, not after the proof she just witnessed.

She didn't turn around to see if he had followed, and there was no need either. Double D was loyal, always. Opening the fridge, she chose a flavor and took out the ice-cold box. She picked up two popsicles and handed him one, which his reaction to just ask the obvious didn't need to be asked.

"Strawberry." Nazz said simply, and he politely took it as if it was an order.

They didn't think of the funny in it all. Now they were sucking popsicles and just minutes ago she had been sucking something else. His neck. And yet, they acted as if nothing of it happened. Strange. It seemed like some kind of personal chemistry between them was to focus on the situation at hand. Oh well...better than being resentful, right?

He had been sucking and licking on the popsicle for a while, enjoying the sweet, fruity taste. He was so lost in the taste, he hadn't noticed Nazz staring at him the whole time. Slowing down his actions, he made a low suck on the popsicle as he stared sideways. Nazz hadn't even made her first lick; mystery to him. What was she waiting for? Did she not like eating popsicles in front of someone else or what...?

Nazz looked at him seductively as she slowly pulled the popsicle toward her mouth. The breath caught in Double D's throat. Oh no, why hadn't he thought of that? Hell, it was the most obvious thing you could do with a popsicle as seduction. Really, he was way too innocent to even think of that the most innocent thing can turn into the most perverted thing in the world.

His blush darkened incredibly as she started to suck gently on the top of the popsicle, her eyes locked with his the entire time. She sat up on the counter, his head following her. Sucking on it long enough, she proceeded to lick the length up and dwon, up and down.

The boy looked away quickly and his face, if possible, got redder. _She really desire me, doesn't she? _He had read in a psychology book that desire was the strongest power on Earth. It could consume the most wise person, and you usually felt like a criminal afterwards; a normal feeling. The thoughts of her naked body hadn't dared entered his smart brain until now, but shook his head frantically so to shoo them away. It was enough there was one horny person here who wanted to get it on; two couldn't end well.

Nazz let out a low "Mmmm...Tasty..." To which Double D took his hat and dragged it over his face, the heat rushing up. _Knock it off, Nazz! I don't want to have sex with you!_

He kept on holding down his hat until he felt small arms wrapping around him. Man, now she was really going too far. At least make the seduction sophisticated. This was straight-up rude, to pretend the popsicle to be a penis and then come and hug the nearest boy in the house.

"Double D...pull up your hat." Her breath tickled his ear, feeling left hands rushing up and down his torso. He gulped and hesitantly, and shakingly, tugged the hat upwards. Looking to his right, she saw her face near his. She was hugging him tightly from behind, feeling her wetness against the back of his jeans. She was insanely aroused too, wasn't she? Heck, the whole scenario was just screaming bodily foreplay. Of her hands slowly trailing south to the hem of his jeans, making him jerk. It appeared to have been scared Nazz and she jumped as well.

The boy looked down at her right hand, noting that she hadn't used it to caress him. It was because it was holding the popsicle. She brought it up before his mouth and whispered softly: "Have some." His breath came out rapid as he engulfed the top of it in his mouth. He knew it had been in Nazz's mouth but strange enough, he didn't care. To his dismay, he felt his member hardening once again. His eyes shot open, whilst Nazz were closed, nuzzling his neck. _No, no, no, no, no! Don't give in! _He mentally yelled and stared in panic at the horny girl behind him.

Man, she really was turning him on.

He, impolitely for once, turned around and jerked away from her grip, making her stumble and land in his embrace. Not wanting this to turn into another moment like this, quickly helped her up on her feet by holding her shoulders.

"I'm in need to borrow your bathroom." He snapped. "Again?" Nazz asked wary while raising an eyebrow. He started dashing off.

"Number t-...I mean, yes! A second time! Adios!" He left her there with thousands of question marks surrounding her as he slammed the door behind him, sliding his back on the door until he sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms curling around them like a cover.

Double D groaned in frustration. He doubted if he could resist her anymore. He deep down desired her, but he wanted to be LOVED, not just used as a sex trophy for her to put on a shelf. Checking the time, he saw it was 10 pm. Passed his bedtime, seriously, he was a senior and they began classes early. And he was not gonna let his crush from childhood; who was now just a hot girl on fire for him, ruin it. Might as well keep it in check.

He washed his face for a quarter, washed his hands carefully. The look in the mirror was not someone he recognized. The guy in the mirror he saw was an aroused guy, clearly visible by the mist in his eyes. His skin was a slight tone of pink, and a red blush painting his cheeks of arousal. There were sweat beads running down his forehead, and he was slightly shaking. The hickey was located on his neck, a purple color. He brought up his hands and cupped his cheeks. Admittedly, he did kind of look adorable when he was aroused...such an unusal sight, and yet so intriguing.

He exited the bathroom, but the surroundings seemed different. Was it just him or were the lights attenuated? Did he smell lavendel? His curiosity increasing, he went off to investigate. Though his heart started to pick up the pace again when he saw rose petal leaving a track down up the stairs and on the floor. _She really is going for it._ He knew he should stop. He knew he should turn the heel and leave. Then why didn't he? He never reached a resolve as he followed the petal tracks.

Upstairs, there were candles litting up the hallway; on the floor and by the walls as he walked by. The petals ended tracking near the door where they ended, and he gave in to the welcoming entrance and opened the door slightly with no screech sound. His mouth went dry.

Nazz lay on a king-sized bed with red covers and pillows, there had been a rose petal rain over it, and her hair was holding petals. Candles circled the bed; encouraging him to build up guts to approach her. Her position was anything but innocent; laying on her belly in only black underwear and her breasts were pressing against the matress as her eyes drunk of lust and her body covered in sweat _pleaded _after him, he could see it on her.

The sight just couldn't be left, but he didn't need to give in either. But he had to encounter the somehow, and by that approaching her blossom, but didn't need to pick it.

He simply sat on the edge of the bed, not making a move to sexually approach her. The beautiful girl crawled over to him like a mermaid ashore, and put a hand desperately on his leg.

He finally decided to look her away, and gasped. She was stunning, and this could only be described as a sex dream. Her golden hair gleamed in the dark, and her half-lidded eyes begged and scream "Master", as her perfect skin coated his flesh and bones, one of the bones leading to her hand which was the one holding his leg.

He didn't keep his guard off though.

"Double D..." She spoke shyly...shyly? "I...I'm a virgin. I...I..." Why was she suddenly so shy when she hadn't been before? "I desire after your body. I want you to be the first one, and only one, to be inside of me. _Please."_ He changed his expression into pity. Poor soul. She really had a problem with her flourishing of youth. As he was the brainiac of the cul-de-sac, he had grown immune to the same fate as her. It didn't mean he couldn't get aroused though, you had seen proof of that. But he was immune of absolute desperation, as he had grown on the habit. He just wished Nazz would do the same. It wasn't easy.

Besides, her request had conflicts with his morals.

"Sorry, Nazz, I c...hmm!" He was interrupted by a pair of hungry lips smashing against his. His blush grew again, and he shut his eyes tightly as he felt her strawberry-tasted lips move on his. She pressed her body against his; not leaving a single spot of distance between them. His mind flashed white, and only white as this went on, ignoring the feel of a tongue penetrating in between his lips. It roamed about his mouth and soon gave into his first kiss. He didn't know about the act of kissing himself, only read about it. But according to what he had read, she was experienced to the hell of it.

His tongue moved on it's own accord, wrestling her's with open mouths in a fiery fight, pants and moans leaving their battle field. Her hands clung onto his sweatshirt, refusing to let go. He hadn't made a move to touch her yet; he was still confused about all this happening at once. Only the part of him screaming after her was the only part that could take control, as the other part refused to move.

The broke apart, with a string of saliva keeping it mixed.

"N-Nazz..." He panted, but didn't know what he wanted to say of it. Her nails dug into his clothes; desperate like a scared rabbit.

"Double D...I...I _need_ you. Please...don't leave me." She whispered out, sounding like about to cry.

"Nazz..." He spoke up. "I can't...I'm sorry. You're a desirable young woman, but you need to help yourself out of this. Sex is not the answer of wanting someone you...love. Love is about sacrificing yourself for someone else, not seeking convenience for your own benefits."

He gently pried her hands of him, she was too shocked by his saying to even move at all. He approached her face with his, their lips still glistening with saliva. "Nazz...save yourself. You're still young; don't do anything you will regret." At that sentence, Nazz glared faintly. Why did he speak to her like she was some kind of kid? They were the same age, for Pete's sake! And yet he told HER that she was too young?

Considering this, she hugged him even tighter, making him stiffen up.

"No Double D...please...I-I can't...I can't do it..." She tugged his shirt violently, holding her wrists with mirrored effect so she couldn't do anything.

She started to cry. He really felt sorry for her as he watched those salty tears stream down her cute face, the mascara messing up. Nazz let go of him to silently sob on to her arm.

Double D was unsure what to do, but did something they both didn't expect. He tilted her chin up and did, as platonic as he could, lick away the tears from her face. Her face caught a shocked expression as he gave her a comforting hug afterwards. She felt complete as her remaining tears silently dropped down on the sheets. Her hands move on their own and clutched his shirt for dear life.

Double D finally understood.

She was just lost. She didn't know how to handle her crush. No one had taught her, and no one had been a good teacher. They had stomped her down like a silly teenager who was just itching in their genitals. It was not that. She really looked for love but did it in the wrong places.

He was yet not sure if she loved him deeply, but what he could tell from her starting to cry to the point her self-esteem broke down, it could be possible. Besides, she hadn't reacted differently when he mentioned the word 'love'.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is weird, and by far the worst. It went way too fast, and Double D rejecting is illogical. But fuck, I don't give a shit :)**

**RR! ^^ Or not :) Do what you feel like!**


	6. I messed up

**...Read. :) I've got nothing to say.**

* * *

After Double D left, she was left standing there in her undergarments, her lust draining from her body. She didn't feel like having sex anymore. His comforting had made her realizing something much more important.

Love was strong. It wasn't about sex, it was about love. She figured what he had meant to say. If she loved him (like she suspected she did), wouldn't she stop trying to seduce him and instead by loving and caring towards him? 'Sacrifice yourself for the one you love', had he said. The more she thought of it, the more truer it seemed.

She wanted to slap the shit out of herself for everything she had tried to do tonight. Really, she had made him confortable to the hell of it. Sure, he may have been shy and easily manipulated, but deep down he was really wise for such a young age. He had encouraged her not to try so hard; to let things naturally grow between the one she loved and herself as she kept socializing with him.

She cleaned up all the trails and hints at seduction attempts before her parents came home. Checking the clock, that was 11.30 pm, she yawned and went to her domain for her beauty sleep.

She didn't even bother preparing herself for bed. She just went upstairs, lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

Next day, she was going to apologize to Double D.

"So, I thought, how about we pick up empty cans by the dumpster after school and make them into condom reservoirs? Believe me, we can say they keep them extra fresh for a wild night!" Eddy roamed about as the three Eds got closer to school. Double D rolled his eyes and muttered a "Ha-ha. Like it's gonna work." as Ed made an absent-minded comment about chicken mutants and gravy.

They were 17, but haven't grown out of the whole scam concept. Double D suspected it for being their secret common feeling for their childhood to stay alive. It was at least painfully obvious on Eddy, and Double D and Ed just chose to tag along for fun. There really wasn't anything else to do...with his friends, that is.

Eddy curiosly peeked on Double D's part of the neck that lay exposed, leaning over. Double D's traditional comment followed. "Eddy, you know about the distance of my personal space." Upon realizing what it was he smirked slyly at his friend, who tried to avoid eye contact the best he could, sweating.

"It's a wound. I hurt myself when I-" Double D began to explain, but got harshly interrupted.

"Shut it, Casanova. I recognize a hickey when I see one." Eddy said.

Double D, who couldn't take the pressure, started to run ahead of them, excusing himself swiftly, leaving his two friends snickering and discussing up theories of what could have happened between Double D and that girl.

That girl happened to be Nazz, to their oblivion.

Double hurried over to his locker, opened it quickly, seeing an envelope falling down in front of his feet. Curious, he picked it up and saw that that it was for him, from Nazz, in a very neat handwriting. He ripped the opening of the envelope eagerly. As soon as he got the note out, he looked around himself to make sure he was alone, and then started reading it.

_"Heya, Double Dude._

_I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. ALL OF IT. It was the most rude thing I've ever done and I promise I will never do anything to make you uncomfortable again._

_To asure you, I do love you. I mean, I really do. I just didn't know how to show it; I've had so many cold and heartless boyfriends in the past that had treated me like shit. There had been many guys drooling over my looks. I got sick of it. I got sick of being treated like nothing but a vagina, and that includes Kevin and Eddy._

_That's when I noticed you._

_You were the only one who didn't stare at my pecs. You didn't drool over me. You treated me with RESPECT. That kind of behaviour made me grow on you. I got a little obsessed with you over the last past days, I even stared at you from a distance. I thought that you would be the perfect guy for me._

_Then I messed it up. Good lord, I messed up._

_Because of my past, I didn't really know how to show real affection, since I've been treated like trash. But then you taught me that important lesson yesterday and I'm forever grateful to you. In fact, it have made me even more attached to you :))_

_You have a choice know._

_If you want to give me a chance, I will be sitting at the cafeteria waiting for you. If you won't, ignore this note._

_Well?_

Double D blinked. He pondered over the note and didn't quite know what to think of it. He held it against his chest as he heard the school ring and pupils started rushing passed him. Nazz really was a poor soul. All those cold-hearted bastards had been treating her like trash, and she didn't even deserve it. Confusion at full blast, and he didn't even exaggerate.

He made a choice. He put away the note in his bag as he rushed down the stairs.

Nazz bit her lip, hoping for her crush, no, love to appear by the entrance of the cafeteria. Her coffee was becoming cold but she didn't care. She only focused on her cute sockhead's possible arrival. But nervousness couldn't help but overcome her being. What if he was disgusted with her? What if he thought she was a s´waste of time? None of these theories sounded plausible, but you never knew. For example, he had shown a new wise side of himself yesterday. Maybe it would be wise of him to leave her here...

She drowned a tear.

Then her eyes went wide and her heart burst into happiness.

Her love was coming in through the entrance, and she squealed and bounced on her chair. Double D saw her and motioned with his hand for her to come over to him. She didn't even think of hesitating and jumped out of her chair, and ran for his outstretched arms.

When close, he enveloped her in a warm hug. The clung to each other for dear life, and Nazz couldn't help but let a few teardrops leave her eyes. He patted her, as if he understood. They both ignored the majority of eyes staring at them, it was as if they weren't there. It was just the two of them there.

This could be a start of a short relationship, or a long one, or an eternal one. It was just to wait and watch what the future had to bring.

This was not the end.

This was just the beginning.

THE END

* * *

**That's it :) Hope you liked it.**

**Moral of the story: Be careful of who you waste your virginity on. It's one of the most valuable things you've got since birth. Treat it well.**

**Ok, partly the moral of the story. The moral is also: You mustn't have sex with your love to prove your love him/her.**

**Hope I didn't offend anyone, I've got absolutely no intention to :3**

**Adios for now!**


End file.
